Like a Brother
by Katy Cruel
Summary: She wasn't your typical heroine. She wasn't fine. She wasn't a perfect lady. But if she was, she wouldn't be herself. Not quite a oneshot, but more than a drabble. Not sure what it is, really. Sort of Edmund/OC. Complete


**Okay, so I was listening to AsCast (I love you girls! =D ), and they were talking about the romance fics. I honestly wasn't paying much attention – I had a load of other things I was doing. But what **_**really**_** caught my attention was when they mentioned that in Ancient Greece, the deepest form of love was that like between two brothers. And that spawned (drum roll please!) this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. ^^"**

**~~~~~~~**

Always beside him, she was. It could not be said that she was like a sister to him – oh no. She would probably have his head if he ever told her that. But rather, she was more like a brother. A younger brother, he suspected, although never knew for sure – _he_ was always the younger brother. He'd never had one.

She was not a typical heroine, by any means. Her close-cropped brown hair stood up straight in the back, and her green eyes held a spark of something akin not to adventure or mischief, but rather something deeper, which he did not care to name. She was not tall and slender, considered a beauty; but instead came only to his shoulder, her frame built for roughness and surviving.

At his back she was, no matter how desperate the act, whether it be in war or love. He had come to her with matters of the court – who was in the right in one matter or another – but just as often had he come to her with matters of the heart.

Only now did he realise how much a fool he must have looked all those times he came stumbling into her chambers at some ungodly early hour after a ball which she had consented not to attend, claiming to be in love with some beautiful maiden he'd met. She would sit up from her bed and go to him, sit him down in a chair and fetch him some tea. She would listen as he spoke adoringly of his newfound love and waxed on for hours about how her hair glinted in the light or her laugh sounded like falling rain.

And usually only days later, when his 'love' had left him, she would pat his back consolingly and listen once more as he moaned on about the pain, the anguish, the terrible, heart-wrenching feeling. She always listened to him.

He almost laughed, then, to remember the times she'd agreed to _pretend_ to be his lover, to ward off those who might give him their attentions at a time he did not want it. He remembered the way she would giggle as he kissed her cheek, the heat in the great hall making her hair wave slightly. The boyish grin she always said made him look like a child again creasing the corners of his eyes as the disappointed daughter of some nobleman whose name he had not cared to learn walked off.

She was his comrade in arms – a skilled and lethal fighter. At his right hand she was during every battle, and saving his hide more times than he'd have liked to admit.

Of course, as all friends do, they had their disagreements. If she thought she was being wronged, the whole kingdom heard about it at some point.

"Did you hear?" They would whisper. "The King's lady has..."

But she was not his lady. Why could the people not see this? They were friends! Merely friends!

Until the day he realised. She was his friend. His confidant. His best fighter. His sparring partner. His counsellor. His right arm.

She was not a typical heroine, not by any means. But this did not stop Edmund Pevensie from loving her.

~~~~~~~  
**  
Wow, that took me thirty second. XD I don't really mean this to be about anyone. I don't even really have an OC that fits this. Dunno where it came from, but I actually really like this one. Technically, it might not even be romantic, but I kind of see it that way. *shrug* So, please review! I love reviews. **

**What I listened to:**

_**War Between Brothers, by Heather Dale (not quite appropriate, but close)**_

_**Brothers, (from Fullmetal Alchemist) by Vic Mignogna**_

_**Brat'ja (Russian version of 'Brothers'), from Fullmetal Alchemist (artist unknown)**_

_**Hands Held High, by Linkin Park (I'm not quite sure why, but it helped)**_


End file.
